The present subject matter relates generally to color-coded instructional wigs used to teach techniques for braiding hair. More specifically, the present subject matter provides a wig having uniquely color-coded hair segments that, in combination with a corresponding instruction set, assist in teaching and learning various braiding techniques.
There are many hairstyling techniques. However, braiding is the most popular learned style. It is learned by children, mothers and fathers with daughters, and hairstyling professionals. Braiding has many complicated variations, each a unique style, but many people fail to learn even the most basic braid. It is not simple to learn, nor is it simple to teach, in part because it can be confusing how one combines strands of hair to create a braid. Of the many braiding techniques, there are those that use two strands, three strands, four strands, five strands, or more. In addition to the number of strands, braiding variations include upside down versus right side up, variations of waterfall braids, stacked braids, and many more.
Braiding can be as simple as a common three-strand braid technique or more complicated, such as a five-strand braid, and a significant amount of practice is required to be proficient in braiding, particularly to master all of the variations of braiding. For practice, hairstyling professionals commonly use mannequin heads and children commonly use their life size dolls. While useful, these practice tools are not well-adapted to optimally teach braiding techniques.
Accordingly, there is a need for a color-coded braiding cap system to provide hands on braiding education that may be adapted for use for all variations of braiding for hairstyling professionals, parents, and children to improve their confidence in learning and retaining various braiding techniques.